Electronic equipments such as a semiconductor device and a printed circuit board have, for example, various electronic components on a substrate containing a resin, glass, a metal and the like.
The amount of heat generation from semiconductor devices is further increasing along with the recent increase in the integration and capacity of semiconductor chips, but the cabinets of electronic equipment containing semiconductor devices are reducing in size and weight. Therefore, the density in the electronic equipment is further increasing, and the thermal environments for electron circuit boards and electronic components are increasingly severe. In addition, rapid temperature variation is repeated along with the variation in load and environmental change during use of the electronic equipment. These circumstances also surround light-emitting diodes (LEDs). With the expansion of the use of LEDs, LEDs are often used in severe environments such as outdoor, so that necessity for protective films for components to be heated is increasing. But, it is difficult to sufficiently remove heat from the high heat quantity associated with the increase of brightness of LEDs, and the protective film may be exfoliated or cracked by heat shock when the temperature of the electronic components including LEDs is markedly increased or decreased by each flickering. Accordingly, a cured film having high heat resistance (heat shock resistance) for electronic circuit materials is required.
Patent Document 1 discloses a specific silane compound as a material having high heat resistance, and describes that high connection reliability is achieved by arranging a thermosetting silicone polymer, which is obtained by reaction the silane compound with a hydrosilylation agent, on the surface of a substrate such as a mother board.
In addition, the applicant discloses a heat-resistant resin composition containing a hydrosilylated polymer obtained from a silicon-containing polymer compound having a specific structure (Patent Document 2). Furthermore, the applicant suggests a method for producing a cured product having high heat shock resistance, the method including the steps of obtaining a cured product precursor having ethylenically unsaturated bonds by copolycondensation of a specific silicon-containing monomer, and curing at least a portion of the ethylenically unsaturated bonds (Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A 2011-61211
[Patent Document 2] JP-A 2011-102399
[Patent Document 3] WO 2013/031798